1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window operators and, more particularly, to window operators which may be selectively motor driven or manually driven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of fenestration products such as windows, skylights, doors with many of such windows and skylights being generally manually operated by turning a crank mechanically connected to the pivotable unit of the window or skylight, whereby various hardware, e.g. linkages, connect the crank to the pivotable unit thereby allowing for manually opening or closing of the window or skylight. Various motorized versions of such operators have been developed such that the pivotable unit can be opened or closed by way, for instance, of an electric motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,766 issued on Apr. 9, 1991 to Yuhas et al. discloses a motorized window operator which comprises a housing containing a motor in operative engagement with a gear train having an output gear. This output gear is engaged to the drive axle of the window such that the motor will cause the drive axle to rotate to either open or close the window depending on the direction of rotation of the motor. It is also possible to manually operate the drive axle by disengaging the gear train therefrom while simultaneously cutting off power to the motor. In this patent, the conventional lever or crank is replaced by the aforementioned housing which contains the motor. When the housing is in a lower position thereof, the output gear meshes with an engagement member mounted to the window's drive axle. The housing can also be displaced such as to disengage the output gear from the engagement member while engaging the latter to a tooth provided on a head member which is fixed within the housing such that, the housing may be rotated about the axis of the drive axle, in a way similar to a conventional lever or crank, thereby resulting in the manual rotation of the drive axle. Various sensors, including a rain sensor, can be interfaced with a controller adapted to issue instructions to the electric motor for appropriate operation thereof, to allow for automatic operation of the window in accordance with prescribed environmental parameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,813 issued on Feb. 27, 1996 to Vetter et al. discloses an electric window operator which can be engaged to a handle for manual operation of the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,737 issued on May 24, 1994 to Midas teaches a motorized operator encased within a housing mounted at the front of the frame of the window and which replaces the usual crank normally mounted to the window's operator shaft. In this patent, there does not seem to be any manual override.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,656 issued on Nov. 19, 1985 to Lense discloses a housing containing an electric motor for causing a driven member to be rotated, the driven member being connected to the sash of the window and being adapted to cause the sash to displace such as to open or close the window. A crank arm is displaceable between active and inactive positions such that when the arm is in its inactive position, the motor may turn the driven member, whereas, when the arm is in its active position, the motor is disconnected from the driven member and the crank arm can be used to manually operate the sash. The housing in which the electric motor is lodged is mounted on the window's casement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,585 issued on Nov. 5, 1974 to Cecil discloses a motor positioned in the casement of the window and adapted to cause the rotation of a vertical pivot shaft disposed adjacent to vertical hollow window jamb and connected to a hinge mechanism substantially enclosed within the hollow jamb and to which the window assembly is mounted. Therefore, the motor causes the rotation of the pivot shaft which displaces the hinge mechanism in a sweeping movement such as to pivot the window assembly between open and closed positions thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,048 issued on Jan. 23, 1990 to Key et al. discloses a powered actuator for opening and closing convertible tops, sunroofs, windows and the like, in motor vehicles. The powered actuator has a manual override to allow the actuator to be operated by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,811 issued on Oct. 21, 1941 to Fregeau teaches a window operator adapted to allow for windows to be manually adjusted and for their remote controlled closing using an electromagnet and associated hardware.